Kyoko's Reactions
by SB-KMS-OSN-OHSHC-EDLA
Summary: What happens when at the time Maria still thought her father hates her and he come back looking for forgiveness. What is Kyoko reaction when Maria rejects her father and her reaction when Ren finds her and comforts her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer

I do not own skip beat or its characters.

Summary: What happens when at the time Maria still thought her father hates her and he come back looking for forgiveness. What will Kyoko do and say when Maria rejects her father.

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon and are number 1 loveme girl is with her now pretend little sister Maria.

"Onee-sama, can you teach me how to make my own voodo doll of Ren-sama" Maria asked with big pleading eyes. " Of course Maria-chan, I would love to teach you" Kyoko said with a gentle smile. She couldn't refuse her 'little sister'. They were heading out when suddenly Kyoko's phone rang. Kyoko reached into her pocket and saw it caller ID. "Is their something you want President?" Kyoko asked. "I was wondering if Maria is with you right now" Lory said with a serious voice. " Yes she is, why?" kyoko asked curiously. "Yes could you bring her to my office. If you have plans with Marie than you can come with her too." Lory said with a still serious voice. "okay will be right up" kyoko said with here own serious voice.

* * *

Lory's PV

'_maybe with mogami-san here she might be able to calm down Maria if anything happens'_ Lory thought with a worried frown. He looked to the man across from him and said "She coming. I suggust you prepare for anything." The man nodded and said "Who were you talking to about staying here with here." "Ah, that was one of my actress who Maria took a great fondness of" Lory said with a smile. "Will she help Maria with the situation" the unknown man asked. "Maybe, lets hope" Lory said with a tired sigh. "okay" the man said.

* * *

Marie's PV

_'I wonder what Grandfather wants now. Maybe he wants my advice for his new dating sim game'_ Maria thought with annoyance and amusement. When finally at the office, me and onee-sama greeted the screatary and i opened the gigantic door. When i opened the i gasped and felt tears coming to my face, but i controlled knowing crying wont do any good. All those memories came back to me in a flash.

Kyoko's PV

I walked to the presidents office deep in thought. _'What could the president want. He sounded so serious on the phone"_ I thought. I looked down at marie seeing she had a annoyed, but amused face. _'what is Maria-chan thinking about now'_ I thought with a amused smile. As we reached the door we greeted the screatery and Maria opened the giant door. I saw a man with president and heard a gasp. I turned to Maria who surprisingly was on the verge of tear, but was sucked back in. Her face showed such a sad expression, that made me wonder who was that man as I looked back at him.

* * *

Nobody's PV

"Maria" the unknown man said in a gentle voice. "Father... What are you doing here." Maria said with a frustrated voice. The man now known as maria's father, Takarada Kouki, said "Maria. I came to here to ask you for your forgiveness. I know what i did was unforgivable, Leaving you like that. But im here to make.." But was interrupted. "NO! Why should I listen to you, after what you've done!" Maria screamed. "Maria, I was in shocked and mistakenly took it out on you. I'm so sorry, Maria. I just want to be with you ." Kouki said with a very pained voice.

Maria's PV

Maria, I was in shocked and mistakenly took it out on you. I'm so sorry, Maria. I just want to be with you ." Father said._'I Can't believe that he thinks i would just forgive him. Even though i want believe him, i know I'll just get hurt again'_ I plainly thought _' life isn't as fair to some people like that'_ "Well I don't need you anymore! I'v been fine with Grandfather all these years and so i don't need someone like you, so just get out of life!" I yelled, after I said that i felt a sting stain my cheek and i slightly stagger back.

* * *

Kyoko's PV

_'What is Marie saying! She should be happy that her father came back at all!'_ I thought angrily."Well I don't need you anymore! I'v been fine with Grandfather all these years and so i don't need someone like you, so just get out of my life!"Marie yelled, that when i snapped. In a second I was right next to Maria and i rised my hand and struck. "Maria! Don't say things like that!" I yelled at her. Maria looked at me with a furious expression as her hand cluched her bruised cheek and screamed "What should you know! How could you understand my situation!" I glared at her and whispered furiously" I understand completely! I understand those nights where you sit, crying to yourself in your room and wonder what did I do to deserve this or why did this happen to me. Where you just blaim yourself for all that happens and think to yourself that your all alone and nobody is able to loves you." I take a breath and continue with a sad face and calm, sad voice "Marie, you have family that loves you your father loves you too. don't be stupid. But me Marie I have nobody" I whispered at the end harshly."My father, I don't know what happened to him. My Mother abandon me at a young age. She always said I was useless and was worth nothing to her." Tears started flowing from my eyes as I continue, but this time my voice was rising in an angry tone."I did everything to have her love me, but it was all useless. **You Don't Know How Much I Want For Her To Come Back and Say She Was wrong And Wanted To Have Me Back!****For Her To Hug Me Tight And Say She Was So Sorry For The Way She Treated Me!****But Thats Not Going To Happen And I Know It.I Know It Can't Come True, But I Still Dream."** I screamed at the end breathing deeply. It was quiet thinking I would continue and I would "**You Have your Grandfather, Your Dad, and Relatives. But I Don't Have Anyone! I Don't Have Anyone To Turn To. All My Life I Had To Deal With It All Alone, I Had No Family Or Friends. You don't Understand How Jealous I Am Of You, **yet you take it all for advantage**...** " I screamed at the top of my lungs, but calms down at the end. I continue with a sad lonely voice, with huge amount of tears streaming down my face "I'm *sob*...I'm all *sob* .. alone." My voice cracking at the end and a bitter smile.

Marie's PV

"I did everything to have her love me, but it was all useless. **You Don't Know How Much I Want For Her To Come Back and Say She Was wrong And Wanted To Have Me Back!****For Her To Hug Me Tight And Say She Was So Sorry For The Way She Treated Me!****But Thats Not Going To Happen And I Know It.I Know It Can't Come True, But I Still Dream."** Onee-sana screamed. My eyes become wide and I quiet down, as my Onee-sama continues."**You Have your Grandfather, Your Dad, and Relatives. But I Don't Have Anyone! I Don't Have Anyone To Turn To. All My Life I Had To Deal With It All Alone, I Had No Family Or Friends. You don't Understand How Jealous I Am Of You, **yet you take it all for advantage**...** " _'I had no Idea Onee-sama went through that and compared to me it really does look like I took this for advantage.' _Onee-sama calm down and now had flowing tears down her face as her voice, now cracking says. "I'm *sob*...I'm all *sob* .. alone." "Onee-sama." I whispered, my face full of regret._ 'I'm so sorry, Onee-sama'_

Kyoko's PV

"Onee-sama." I heard Maria whisper, with a sad face of regret._'Ah, what am I doing. I'll only make Maria sad. I better leave soon, so she can sort it out with her father. I'll just get in the way.'_ I thought sadly.I wiped the tears from my eyes." Ha Ha! Sorry, I'll let you guys work this out. Maria, I'm going on with out you Okay. Bye!" I said with fake cheerfulness hoping they'd buy it. I walked out the door and closed it behind me. When the door was closed I did what first came to my mind. I ran.

* * *

Nobody's Pv

Kyoko wiped the tears out of her eyes and said in a cheerful voice." Ha Ha! Sorry, I'll let you guys work this out. Maria, I'm going on with out you Okay. Bye!". She closed the door behind her as she walked out. When gone the room was in complete silence. "Papa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean the things I said back then. I was just afraid." Maria whispered with tears flowing down her eyes. "It okay Maria. I forgive you. Do you forgive me?" Kouki said as he hugs her tightly. "I forgive you. I'm sorry Papa." Maria says with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Ren's PV

I was walking down a pretty abandon hallway remembering my talk of the still interfering manager.

Flashback

"Reeen~! You have no work for 6 and a half, since the lead actress for the movie 'So many tears'(**Author: I Just made it up)** has sprained her ankle. So~~, you have time till then to yourself. Since I have something to do in my office, But don't worry I heard Kyoko-chan is here today! You can spend the time with her!"Yashiro said with a sly smile and walked away before I had a chance to respond.

End of FlashBack

_'*Sigh* Really, this is my life why does he have to metal in it. He should worry about his own love-life before mine. But it not as if I don't appreciate it. But like hell if i'm going to tell him that.' _I thought with a blank face. I made my way to the Loveme room, but as I was going to knock. I saw it from the coner of my. A person in the 'curse uniform', I sometimes hear from people, running towards my way. As this person gets closer I can identify it as..._'Kyoko!why is she running? And is that... tears?'_ Before I could comprehend what I learned she was already past me and was getting farther away. Not having much time to chose I did the first thing my mind came up with. I chased after her.

Kyoko's PV

As I was running I saw Tsuruga-san. Not wanting him to see me this way I picked up my speed hoping he wouldn't see me. When I stopped running, I could see,well as much as I could see out of my watery eyes, that I was at the abandon stair way that nobody used much. Thinking nobody would come or hear my crys, I finally let my tears fall down. If anyone passed by then I knew for sure that they could hear me. But I knew that nobody would come and comfort me, they never did. But, then I remembered my corn stone _'Corn! He can help, how could I forget.'_ I cumsly grabbed Corn out of my pocket and clutched it in my hands and went over every sad thing in my mind, trying for it all to go away. But nothing happened. I was still feeling sad all my sadness was still there! " Why isn't It working!" I screamed as I clutch the stone tighter in my hand, enough to draw being able to take it anymore I crumpled to the ground, curled in on herself, defenseless. Her breaths turned to gasps in between which she let out her sorrowful cries. "why is it not working *sob* you.. you promise it would take away my pain." I whispered. Then all of a sudden I was surrounded by a warmth that was describable. I felt so calm and safe that I unconsciously lean into it. After a while of letting the tears just run out, I fell into a deep slumber._

**Thank-You for reading my story so far. Please review and give me comments on my story. I will try to update as soon as I can. Wish me luck! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

I do not own skip beat or its characters.

Ren's PV

I ran as fast as I could looking everywhere that had no people, knowing she won't cry in front of someone. Then finally when I was nearing the abandon stair way, I heard sorrow cries that made me feel so weird. All I know was it was unbearable. I slowed my pace as I neared the corner I stopped and took a peak to see what was happening. I fell shock for a second before I took action. With Kyoko on the ground I held her to my embrace. Watching as she calmed down with tears still streaming down her eyes soon enough she was fast asleep. I looked at her with a worried expression before I carried her to my car. I made careful movements to make sure she wouldn't wake up or that anyone would see us and question it. When she was safely in my car, I drove her to my apartment hoping she would get some rest their. As we got into my apartment I put her in my bed and sat on my couch and started to wonder. _' What happened? Who did this to her. When I find out who did this hell will break out' _My face darkening at the mear thought of someone reducing her to tears like that. I was awaken from my thought as I hear a light moan. I quickly got up and went to the door.

* * *

Kyoko's PV

I woke up with a moan, I felt kinda awful. I then remembered what happened and the tears threatened to fall out, but I held it back. I felt the sheets slide around as I moved. Thats when I noticed I was not in the hallway. I looked around and concluded I was in someone's room.I didn't know why, but the room looked familiar. _' Why does it look so formiliar? The only other bedroom I've been in was...Tsuruga's!' _I thought alarmed for a second, then calm down. Then I heard someone call my name. "Kyoko, Your up." Tsuruga said with a kind gentle smile. I stare at him for a moment then I replied with the first thing on my mind. "Why am I here?". He chuckled a little before saying "I brought you here." with an innocent smile."Oh." I said. The silence wasn't heavy, but it wasn't light. Then all of a sudden you could hear a growl. Realizing what it was I blushed and covered my stomach with my arms. After I heard a chuckle and I playfully glared at the source." I'm sorry, for laughing. I'll order something right away"Tsuruga said as he got up. "No! I been trouble enough, allow me to cook" I said hastily. "No it okay. You should rest. I'll order" He said as he lightly pushed me back down."Okay" I said with a sigh.

Ren's Pv

_'well at least she acting like normal'_ I thought with a smile. After making the call, I went back to the room seeing Kyoko deep in thought about something. "Hey, I order pizza if you don't mind." I said with a smile."It okay"Kyoko said with a little smile. Their was a long silence before I decided to break it. " Kyoko there's something I wanted to ask you? What happened?" I asked full of worry that I was sure it showed on my face. "It...It was nothing. You don't need to bother yourself about it. I'm fine now." Kyoko said with a cheerful tone I was sure was fake. I narrowed my eyes for a second and replied with a gentlemen smile "Is that so? Then why do I get the feeling your lying to me then?" Kyoko had a deer caught in the headlight expression. I know I shouldn't get it out of her like this, but I had to know what was happening. "I...I..." kyoko whispered staring straight at me. "Well?" I said with the smile still on my face. Then what shocked me next was Kyoko started to tear up.

* * *

Kyoko's Pv

Tsuruga left the room leaving me to think. _'He saw me didn't he. How am I suppose to act around him now after what he saw? What will I say if he asks me about it? I could always cover it up with a smile. Or..' _"Hey, I order pizza if you don't mind." Tsuruga said snapping me out of thought. "It Okay" I replied with a smile. There was a silence, but Tsuruga broke it by talking " Kyoko there's something I wanted to ask you? What happened?" He asked with a very concerned expression on his face."It...It was nothing. You don't need to bother yourself about it. I'm fine now." I said with fake cheerfulness, hoping he'll won't notice. but I was wrong. He narrowed his eyes at me for a nanosecond but I saw it clearly. "Is that so? Then why do I get the feeling you lying to me then?" I didn't know what to do. My face went scared. "I...I..." I whispered, staring straight at him unable to look away. " Well?" he asked his gentleman smile getting brighter by the second. I couldn't hold it anymore, all the memories came back to me in a flash, tears started streaming down my face. Tsuruga face went from his gentlemen smile to shocked and final worried. Soon enough I was in his warm embrace. "I'm sorry Kyoko. Please don't cry." he gently said as he stroked my hair. After a while of me crying on his shoulder. I picked myself off of him said." I'm sorry. I suddenly lost it. But it okay now. Thank you for comforting me." I said with a smile. "You don't have to apologize and I'll always be here you for you Kyoko. If you need a shoulder to cry on or someone to listen please come to me." He said with his angelitic smile as he creases my cheek. "Okay" I whispered as I leaned into the warm hand and thought _'What would do if I didn't have Ren with me. Wait no! I mean Tsuruga-san. Why did I call him by his first name?'_ I felt sleep coming on as my final lock opened at my last thought _'If I really do have to fall in love than it wouldn't be bad if it was Ren.'_ I thought with a small smile, while Ren continued caresses my hair as I finally closed my eyes, losing consciousness.

**Author's note**

**That's my 2nd chapter. I'll try to update soon, probably within less than a week. Since I have to jungle all my school work and other activities, but i'll try as soon as I can. Please Review and message me if you have any ideas I might look into It. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own skip beat or its characters.**

Ren's PV

I could see she was losing consciousness, so I continued caressing her hair hair. Finally when she was asleep I laid her down on my bed. I stared at her face for a while, without noticing I moved my face closer and closer to her's. When we were a mere inch apart, I heard my door bell ring. Which startled so much I almost fell off the bed. Figuring it was the pizza I quickly went to the door got the pizza, having to almost lose my hearing from the scream the delivery girl gave because of me. After I managed to get her to leave I sat down and stare at the pizza. I wasn't really hunger, I figured I'd just eat it with Kyoko. With a sigh I put it to the side and I laid down on the couch staring at the ceiling deep in thought. 'I still never got to find out why she was crying though' I thought annoyed. I looked back in the direction of my room and thought with a smile 'I'll get it later, for now she'll just rest.' Then he just remembered his manager. He saw that theirs only around 3 hours till his photo shoot, not wanting to go to work he sent a quick text to his manager to cancel everything today. After that he laid back on the couch and decided a quick nap won't do any harm. Slowly I started to lose conscious.

2 hours later

Kyoko's dream PV

It was black everywhere, then all of a sudden I turned into my 7 year old self. After I couldn't believe it my mother was staring at me with the same disgust in her face when she left me. ' You'll always be a disgrace. No matter what.' she said with a cold voice. I stared at her with shock and pain. All of a sudden she started walking away. 'No! Wait. Don't leave me mommy! Please come back!' I said chasing after her with tears in my eyes. But I tripped and fell to the floor. It hurt. all over my body I felt like I couldn't move a muscle. I slowly sat up and looked around their was Shotaro as a kid but he disappeared after a while. Then I saw Corn, he was smiling at me, but it turned into a frown as he slowly disappeared too.'No! don't leave too Corn. Please don't leave me too.' I screamed with tears overflowing my eyes. Then a familiar warmth surrounded me.

Ren's Pv

I woke up from my nap and decided to check on Kyoko. I stared at her sleeping face for a while and then I noticed her frown. Then what shocked me the most was tears started to stream down her face. Every once in a while he could hear her mummer something, while sobbing. " please don't leave *sob*, please come back" "No don't leave me too, corn." she whispered During her mummers she was moving around. I froze for a second, but then I was quickly be her side in my embrace. She slowly started to come down. When calm she grabbed on to me tightly, as if as thinking i'd disappear if she didn't grab me tight enough. As I stared at her face her eyes started to open, "Ren?" she asked half asleep. A little stunned I answered " Yes Kyoko?". " Can ... you please stay?" she begged as she looked at me with half pleading and half sleepy eyes. " Of course, anything you want." I replied with a smile. She then closed her eyes and went back to sleep, clinging to me tightly.

Kyoko's PV

When the warmth surrounded me, I felt like it was familiar somehow. ' I remembered now it was when I was in the hallway.' I slowly opened my eyes not being able to open them fully. "Ren?" I asked sleepily trying to open my eyes more but it was only a blur. "Yes Kyoko." I Ren asked with that smooth voice he always haves. Not wanting him to go away, I asked with my most pleading I could when so tired. " Can... you please stay?" I don't know why but I felt him smiling and he said "Of course, anything you want" Feeling he won't leave, I closed my eyes again, but just in case I clanged to his shirt tightly and went back to sleep knowing I'll be safe.

Ren's PV

I slowly laid her back down, but had some difficulties with her clinging to me like that. When she was laid down I attempted to take her off of me but saw no progress and left her like that. I looked at the clock next to my bed and saw it was already late. Finally I laid my self down next to her and draped my arm around her and closed my eyes hoping for the best tomorrow.

Author's note:

Thank you for your reading so far. :). Since it's the holiday I might fall behind in my story, but i'll try my best. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own skip beat or there characters

Kyoko's Pv

I could feel myself slowly waking up. As my eyes opened it was a blur till I could make out a body that was in fact pressing against me. Surprised, I tried to get up as fast as possible without waking the person up. I looked at their face and was the face to face with a handsome sleeping face. I noticed i'v haven't seen his face when sleeping ever since he was sick. I stared at his sleeping face and noticed something 'I didn't noticed before but he looks more childlike and unguarded in his sleep.' I thought with a soft smile. I lightly brushed his hair out of his face. 'I never really thought about it before but Ren really is handsome.' I thought with a small blush.. I stared at his face some more till my eyes landed on his lips and thought 'I wonder would it would be like to have Ren as my first kiss.' (Author's note: If you read ahead in the manga then you know Sho forced a kiss on Kyoko. But I'm not letting that happen in my story. So Kyoko still didn't have her first kiss yet.) Unconsciously moving closer. My lips lightly met his and after a few seconds I quickly pulled, now fully aware of what I'v done. 'I can't believe I did that!' a blush spreading over my cheeks as my hand lightly touches my lips. But the weirdest thing was I didn't regret it. The kiss felt weird, but in a good way.

I thought it over and finally came to one conclusion ' I...I... no it couldn't be, I promised I wouldn't! I can't go back to that emotion.' I though panicked. I had to get out of here was my first thought on what to do. But one glance at his peaceful face stopped my movement and I thought with a sad smile. ' I can't stop this emotion' I thought with a sigh and a smile. ' As long as I'm close to him then I guess it alright for now, even if he doesn't love me.' I thought while I continue to caress his face.

But luck as I have it wasn't on my side today, since his eyes opened and my hand was still on his face. I quickly took back my hand but wasn't quick enough seeing as he had caught my hand in his.

Ren's Pv

Completely shocked at what happened I opened my eyes and saw Kyoko panicked face. I was her retreating hand so I quickly grabbed it . As I stared at her face remembering what happened.

Flash back

i woke when I felt something warm move against me. What I first saw was firer y red hair. 'What the...' Then I remembered what happened. For a while I stare lovingly into her cute innocent face, but she started to stir so I quickly laid back down and pretended to sleep. For a while it was completely quiet, but then I had a strong feeling she was staring at my face. Then I felt my hair get gently moved around. It was very comforting, I started to relax a bit more. After a while of her playing with my hair she suddenly stopped, not knowing what happened I felt a warm sensation on my lips. I knew what it was after a second of it staying their, but before I could respond the feeling was gone. I laid their shocked and a little disappointing that it ended so soon. ' What could this mean. Is she finally seeing me as something more?!' I thought hopeful and a little excited. I was then brought out of my thinking as a warm hand started creasing my face. Ready to face Kyoko I opened my eyes

End of Flash back

As I saw her retreating hand leaving my face, I reacted quickly and grabbed it in mine. Kyoko stared at me with a slightly scared panicked expression. 'Oh no. There's no way I'm letting you get away with no explanation this time' I thought with an internal smirk. "Good morning, Kyoko-Chan" I said in a sweet smooth voice with a slight smirk on my face, but I hid it away the second it came on.

Author's note

I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as I thought. I was really busy these weeks. Hope you like it so far. Please review!


End file.
